


Celebration

by mirroralchemist



Series: FFXIV Musings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: In which WoL actually has a good day, It's an obligatory self-fulfilling birthday fic, Multi, The pairings aren't really the main focus, wish fulfillment fluff, with a touch of angsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroralchemist/pseuds/mirroralchemist
Summary: It's the Warrior of Light's nameday.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIV Musings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916755
Kudos: 2





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This is really some wish fulfillment writing. My birthday was in August and I made my WoL's nameday the equivalent day. My intent was to finish this and have it uploaded by the end of August.
> 
> Nevermind that it's almost the end of October when I finished and uploaded this. Life happened man.

A knock on my door brings me out of my morning activities. I particularly had nothing to do, but to maybe catch up on business I haven’t attended to in The Source. The knocking became more insistent as gathered myself together.

“Just a moment.” I called.

I eventually made the trip to said door, ready to give a bit of a remark about it being so godsdamned early. The words died on my lips as I saw who it was, a slight blush forming on my cheeks. 

“Mornin’ Ami. I hope you weren’t sleeping.” 

My eyes wandered over to Thancred. He seemed unusually chipper for the time of day it was. I winced at his mood. 

“I wasn’t. In fact I was just getting ready to start on my morning training.”

“Perfect!” he spoke, “Mind a partner?”

I blinked for a moment. The request taking a moment to process in my mind. I scanned him up and down, noticing that he was appropriately dressed for such an endeavor. It strike me as odd, seeing as I never really told anyone my schedule during my down times. It could be that he just wanted to spend more time with me. 

If I were to be honest, it was still hard to believe that we are in a relationship.

In the end I relented. Mayhap having a partner could prove beneficial, especially someone as well trained as Thancred. More than someone I love, I looked up to him as a mentor and valuable friend. I nodded as I stepped out of my room. 

“Okay then, you might find a Monk’s training a bit different than what you’re accustomed to.”

* * *

The sun was set high in the sky by the time we walked into the threshold of the Crystarium.

The session had turned out to be quite fulfilling. There was a quite different experience of having an actual being to train with, rather than the usual striking dummies or imaginary opponents in my head. I glanced over to Thancred to see how he fared. Per usual, he seemed not as bothered.

Quite the opposite in fact, if that slight smile on his face was any indication. 

It would only make my cheeks color faster. Remembering more so the downtime between each training session. The swollen lips and splotches of red hidden by my hair. He caught me staring. That only seemed to make his smile wider. 

“That is becoming quite the color on you my dear.” 

He only laughed as my blush became deeper.

I soon felt his arm around my shoulders, casually stroking the bare skin. Soon a pair of hurried steps made our way. We had almost separated, if it wasn’t for the fact that the steps belonged to Ryne. I smiled at the girl, though her expression seemed slight panicked.

“There you two are. I have been looking all around for you.”

“Sorry Ryne, training took more than expected.” I said.

She shook her head, “No, that’s quite alright. The Exarch had wanted to meet with us as soon as possible.” 

I separated from Thancred as I crossed my arms, a thoughtful look crossed my face.

“Have he finally made progress in getting the others home?”

Ryne only shook her head.

“I don’t know. He just informed me it was important to get everyone together. The others are already in the Ocular waiting.”

I looked at Thancred, who only looked at me with a sudden seriousness. A brief nod was all it took before I followed after Ryne. It was automatic, going through the Aetheryte plaza to the Dossal gate. Up those familiar grand set of stairs to head inside the Crystal Tower, as I had always done since coming to The First. The guard there and Ryne shared the briefest of nods before opening the door to let us in. I calmed at the quietness as we entered. I always have a sense of nostalgia going here, even though it was not _quite_ the same Crystal Tower I explored in Mor Dhona.

I was once told trying to make sense of time is quite an undertaking.

We reached the set of doors that would take us into the Ocular and stopped. I cocked my head to the side. Normally we would just walk in since the Exarch was expecting us. Instead, Ryne gave a few quick rasps on the double doors. 

“They are here as you asked.”

“Thank you, send them in.” came the muffled reply. 

Ryne moved out of the way and a slight push from Thancred put me at the front of the doors. They wanted me to open it, it seems. It didn’t quite match up in my mind what was going on. But it would not have been the first time I was suddenly thrust into odd circumstance. I put my hands on the door handles and pulled.

Only to be met with a flood of confetti. 

I paused for the longest moment. My mind catching up to the suddenness of the past moments. I looked around the room. Celebratory decorations all around the perimeter of the crystalline blue walls with the floor sprinkled with the selfsame confetti (which hadn’t made a pile where I stood). In the middle stood a table, somewhat small but not too grand.

Placed right in the middle was a cake. 

“Oh dear, I think we broke her.” came Thancred’s reply.

I shook my head out of the thoughts. I looked around some more. There I saw each of my companions, my family gathered in the room. Each one of them having the warm smile on their faces as they looked at me. In the center was G’raha probably smiling the warmest of them all. A larger hand soon fell upon my head, delicately removing the shredded paper that stuck to my blue locks.

“Dost knowest thine significance of this day, no?”

“Time is always a fickle subject to accurately discern.” G’raha began to explain, “So the dates may not exactly line up here in The First. But, if we were go to by the date of the Source, then today would be-”

“The Third Sun of the Fourth Umbral Moon.” I finished, “My nameday.” 

A few nods confirmed it.

For a moment, I didn’t react. Other than the surprise of the gathering, I was curious about how they knew of my nameday. I turned to look at Thancred, who looked quite pleased with himself.

“You were the distraction.” I surmised.

“Well, not entirely.”

I let a small sigh come out. The hand was was previously in my hair found its way intertwined with my own. The size easily dwarfing my own. I instinctively leaned into Urianger, feeling comforted by his being.

“Thank you all, really. But I never mentioned my nameday.”

“Tis true, thou didst not breathe a word of it to anyone; pray allow me to explain.” Urianger explained, “I recently chanced to hear from Mistress Tataru that thine nameday had not long ago passed-such 'twas a reminder that despite mine intent to do so, I most regretfully failed to impart unto our dear friends the importance of that approaching day, as we all are gathered so rarely and oft have far more pressing matters to discuss at those times. Yet this could not be let to stand, and at once did I hurry to make right mine unfortunate mistake.”

I looked towards him, seeing the twinge of regret in his eyes. I almost wanted to tell him that it was fine, after all I never bought it up. But seeing the how earnest he wanted to rectify (what he thought) a mistake I couldn’t tell him so. I suppose that was one of the reasons why I had grown to be enamored with him. I patted his back in a comforting fashion. 

“My story of finding out...” G’raha added, “Isn’t as glamorous and not meant to be explained, given the intended mood of today. It seemed Urianger and I are like-minded when it was soon realized the day was fast approaching. We told the others and they agreed. Everyone here you helped in some fashion or another; without asking for a thing in return. Let us thank you by celebrating the day you came into this life, dear friend.” 

“Raha…” I began to say.

I was speechless at his words. Speechless and a little homesick. Of course, I could come and go to Eorzea as I pleased. But becoming as close as I was to the Scions over our journey here it wouldn’t have felt the same. I rubbed at my eyes to stop the tears threatening to fall.

“If Thancred wasn’t so eager to provide the distraction, we would have put the Exarch to the task.” Alisaie quipped, “If we had agreed to his every whim, you would have had a nameday _festival_ a week long. Understandably, he wouldn’t have realized that you would not want such publicity so in the end we decided to ban his involvement beyond making your cake.”

“Wha-hey!” 

Despite my best efforts, a rather undignified laugh came out. I could honestly see it playing out exactly how Alisaie described. She looked quite pleased that her observations got a reaction out of me while G’raha gave a weary but appreciated smile. 

“If we are done with explanations,” Y’shtola mentioned, “may I suggest we have our friend blow out the candles? I do not think scraping melted wax off the cake was a part of our plan today.” 

I smiled at her before separating myself from Urianger. I took my time to examine the cake and its design. It was a simple, two layered cake with white whipped icing and berries placed on it. Two candles adorned each side of the top of the cake, the flames flickering ever so. Now, I had only dabbled in the Culinarian guild when I had first started but I can tell that considerable care went into its creation. The surge of happiness welled stronger in this realization. I took a deep breath. Giving a silent thanks to the gods for allowing me to have such a personal moment with my friends, I blew out the candles.

A chorus of applause and more confetti rained down on my head. This time, I didn’t stop the tears from flowing for they were of happiness. My heart wanting to burst with the tangible love I saw from each person in this room. I vaguely felt Urianger’s hands rubbing my shoulders in small circles to ease my tears.

It was a far cry from a short while ago; in which I was complacent in not welcoming this day.

“Come now Ami this is a joyous occasion, no tears here.” Alphinaud spoke.

I gave a nod.

The tears eventually stopped and the celebration got underway. It was a quiet affair, all things considered. I didn’t mind it overmuch. It reminded me of the namedays I had back home. There was only the three of us back then. Before I became an adventurer and subsequently a Warrior of Light. I could still remember how my guardians, as busy as they were, would always took a moment out to celebrate my nameday. Being raised in two different cultures it was never a dull moment. 

I truly had missed them.

Once this is all over, I’ll go see them again. 

Alisaie soon stood in front of me, her hands behind her back. She looked a bit embarrassed; although I would never point that out to her. Soon she thrust her hands forward to put an item in my hands. 

“There!”

I blinked before looking down at what was exactly in my hands. It was a rapier. The blue crystal blade sparkled against the lights of the room. It was fairly light and I could feel the magicks imbued in such a weapon. I looked up at her, clearly confused. 

While I had been working on my arcane skills to put to rest the other cardinal virtues, I never once mentioned it to the others. 

Much less the methods to combat them. 

“I had heard from the townsfolk in Mord Sorq that there are a couple of hunters trying to get rid of a particular sin eater there. I had to have figured it was your doing, as is your wont to help everyone you come across. They only came to me in realization that you were fighting in a similar style. Although I am quite cross you didn’t come and tell me you were going to fight in this way.”

“Sorry?” I meekly said.

“’Tis fine, ‘tis fine.” she waved off, “I fully expect to see you in battle with it sooner or later yes?”

“Of course,” I answered with a smile.

“Since my sister so subtly announced, I suppose it is time to give our gifts.” Alphinaud mentioned.

He stepped up to me as I put the rapier in my pack. I looked at him, still catching myself in awe that the young man before me was the haughty boy I had met when I had just joined with the Scions. Bearing witness to his growth during our travels in Ishgard and even now, I was proud of him. He placed a tin into my free hands. Simplistic in design and only wrapped with a singular ribbon. But even at this range I could pick up the fragrant scent of dried tea leaves emanating from within.

“I confess, it was quite difficult to decide on a gift for you. I even asked the Chais for their suggestions on the matter. They send their regards and insist you visit when you next happen upon Eulmore. Despite my many explanations they were rather insistent to personally hand their nameday gift to the, in their own words, ‘maiden I am enamored with’.”

I could see the light dusting of blush on his pale skin. I chuckled softly as I pulled him into a hug. I felt him stiffen for the slightest moment before relaxing into it. I was not one who usually show such affections for him, we usually had a silent understanding of our familial relationship. 

“Thank you Alphinaud.” I spoke in earnest, “I shall go see the Chais at my earliest convenience.”

As we parted, another stepped up; Y’shtola in fact. The Miqo’te woman stood before me. Despite my greater height, I still at times felt smaller towards her. Someone who was assured of herself and her path, qualities I hoped that in my time here in the First I had somewhat began to grasp for myself. In her gloved hands was a hairpin. My crafting more so favored alchemic creations, but I could see the quality behind the simplistic design. 

“You really shouldn’t hav-”

“Don’t be so modest now,” she interjected, “It is your nameday and it is completely allowed for you to be spoiled. For future reference, you ought to be more forthcoming with your hobbies. It was quite the task to discern a gift for someone who is quite secretive about what makes her happy.” 

Her bluntness always took me by surprise regardless of hearing it so many times. I had appreciated that about her. It was why I could come to her for advice. I nodded at her words. Then she gave me a subtle wink as she went to affix the pin to the side of my hair.

“Much better. Your bangs were becoming a mess.” 

I had fiddled with the looser part of my bang, suddenly self conscious. Y’shtola only chuckled at my reaction. I was not wary of the chuckle, but she always seemed to know more than what she lets on at times. I could never forget how she figured so soon about my more personal activities. The unmistakable clinks of jewelry intermingling with shifting robes could only tell me of one person who was approaching next. I crane my head to meet the gaze of Urianger. A subtle silence fell upon us. 

A slight flourish of a bow before placing in my hands a tome. No, not a tome exactly but a journal. It was the same size of the one I normally carried during my more creative excursions. My hands ghosted over the dark blue, nearly black, leather bound cover. A quick thumb through saw the completely blank pages, with a thin ribbon used as a marker. I looked up at him once more noticing how his golden eyes sparkled in satisfaction. It made me feel a touch guilty, it certainly couldn’t have been an affordable item.

“Thank you, but I cannot accept this,” I said, extending the journal back into his space, “You especially did not need to give me anything. We wouldn’t even be celebrating my nameday if it wasn’t partially for you.”

He placed his hands on top of mines. I had hoped he would accept my decision. But in a rare bout of stubbornness, he pressed the journal towards my chest our hands never breaking contact.

“’Tis a small price to pay for the continued pleasure of your existence.” 

“But-”

Before I could complete my protest, I was softly kissed. I blinked for a moment, noticing how Urianger’s tanned skin took on a slightly dusty shade as blush. He was not one for displays of affection such as this. It was still new to me as well. His thumb easily stroking the distance of my own hands. His gaze softened into a fond affection; one I could never tell if the nature was in friendship or love.

“Prithee accept this,” he spoke in a calming gentle tone, “'Tis but a small token of mine appreciation, for the compassion thou hast shown me when mine actions hath left me most undeserving of it...and a token I most deeply hope to bequeath unto thee not only this day, but for as many more of thy namedays as I may be privileged to be some small part of."

He had spoken it softly, but with such conviction. I looked away, his words having an effect on me. I nodded minutely, having no reason to refuse the gift now. His hands and left mines, one going to rest on the small of my back. It lingered there for quite some time before the affectionate gaze morphed into one of satisfaction and lips curled into a wry smile.

Oh, it seems that he did pick up a few habits from the pixies; the devious man.

“Um…”

I soon turned my attention to the small voice. I was soon met with Ryne’s shy posture. Her hands were behind her back as she looked at me with a quiet stare. It was honestly looking at myself at her age. Perhaps it was why I took an immediate liking to her. I waited patiently, not pushing her to speak her mind until she was ready. 

“I wasn’t exactly sure what to get in these kinds of gatherings. But Captain Lyna said that these were good. So I figured you might like them too.”

She revealed soon after in her hands was a satchel. I took the item from her and unwrapped it, realizing it was foodstuff inside. Biscuits if my eyes were correct.

“They’re coffee biscuits.” she added, “It isn’t much but I hope you enjoy them. You’ve done a lot for me. I appreciate your strength and kindness, especially when I needed it most.”

I managed to free a hand to pat her gently on her head. I smiled softly at her honesty. My heart warming at seeing her slowly become more relaxed at the acceptance of my gift.

“Thank you Ryne, truly. I believe with Alphy’s tea I’ll enjoy these all the more.”

I heard a snort behind me, most likely Alisaie. Along with the hushed murmurs of Alphinaud. Ryne stepped back from me, making her way back to the side of her (basically) guardian. My eyes found itself locking into Thancred’s. He seemed somewhat guarded, something I wasn’t wholly unused to. No, ever since we met again in this land he had always taken up that sort of reaction. Taking his task as a Gunbreaker to heart, I’d speculate. 

“Go on.” Ryne spoke to him with a nudge. 

He stumbled a little, surprised at the boldness coming from her. He gave the most bewildered look, causing me to chuckle. He seemed to have noticed it too, looking at me with a tired expression. But it was in good spirits. He slowly made his way towards me, stopping just in front. Even now, after everything, being this close still caused me a bit of rush to my chest. He placed a gloved hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. 

“Well, I had an entire speech prepared to shower you in unending praise and affection. But Urianger beat me to it. So I suppose something a bit shorter is in order.” 

He finished the statement by giving a pointed look at Urianger. He only responded with a knowing smile, the same he gave me.

“At any rate, we would be here for a long time if we were to speak every whisper of our hearts. So I won’t. You already know what is in mines; I’ve spoken them to you so many times in private, I need not repeat them. You have done much, my dear. Most especially for a fool like myself and appreciate every act, now and evermore.” 

He placed in my hands a gunblade. I stared at it in confusion. It was my gunblade, in its more compact state. I glanced back at him, ready to question it.

When did he get my gunblade?

“It seems,” he began, seemingly knowing the question, “while you had your talk with Urianger some time ago, you left it behind. I had always intended to give it to you, but seeing as your nameday was approaching, might as well hold off until then no?”

I could only nod numbly to his explanation as I stared right back down at the blade. It looked unassuming and a poor choice of gift. But I could tell, having used it for so long, that it was different. The condition of it was vastly improved, its hairline scratches completely cleared. I stepped back to give it a quick swing, noticing how much faster it shifted from compact to battle states. Smoother as well. I couldn’t test it here but I had an inkling that it would perform better against enemies too. 

“You had it augmented?”

The smile on his face only confirmed my inquiry. I let it go back into its compact state before putting it away. I looked around, seeing everyone had their eyes on me. It was as though they wanted me to say a few words. I let my head fall in nerves of what to say. I was never one for public speaking. I took a deep breath before meeting everyone’s gazes once more.

“I honestly don’t know what to say.” I began, “I’m grateful for everything. I may not say it a lot, but thank you for everything. I don’t know where I would be if I didn’t know of your friendships and love.” 

Each of them nodded, agreeing with the sentiment.

Eventually we all had settled into a comfortable atmosphere around the Ocular. I assume we all needed a small respite from our separate endeavors. Even if it meant I would be a bit embarrassed about having attention focused on me. I could bear it for the day.

Though, I couldn’t help the feeling I was being watched.

Granted that it was my nameday; it should have been normal to being watched. This felt different. I looked around eventually finding that the source of the stare was Alisaie. She just stared at me. It wasn’t an exactly uncomfortable stare but it was scrutinizing. Once more she made her way to me, as the small pout formed on her face. 

She was more temperamental than Alphinaud, so I could never quite prepare for her.

“Ami,” she began carefully, as if she was considering her words, “It’s none of my business who you spend your personal time with and I know you won’t do it on purpose. But don’t you hurt Urianger. He’s family and I’ll see to it if you do.”

I blinked slowly, letting her words sink in.

A full blush settled on my face. She was quite serious in her warning. The way she put her hands to her hips and settled into a warning glare. There was a vague thought of her bluntness rivaling Y’shtola’s. 

“Are you sure about that claim Sister?”

Alisaie and I turned our focus towards the source of the question. Alphinaud had heard us and was soon standing beside us. He seemed to be in thought.

“It was not that long ago I had seen her and Thancred around the Crystarium and they seemed particularly close.” he noted.

If I could I would have blushed even deeper. I knew exactly the moment Alphinaud had witnessed. It had began as just a simple walk around the city but it soon escalated into something much more intimate.

...nevermind the fact that we were meeting with Urianger that day.

“I am not particularly knowledgeable on the subject but I am sure friends do not kiss in the way those two do.”

“Surely you can see that Ami’s heart has always been for Thancred?” Alphinaud countered.

“And I am not denying that, _dear brother_ ,” Alisaie said, “but I am telling you that there is more than mere friendship...unless…”

“Unless?”

I could see Alisaie in deep thought over her words. I remained silent on the matter, embarrassed about what was transpiring. It seemed painful long minutes before she finally looked up at me. I could see the faint color on her cheeks while her eyes widen in surprise towards me.

“She’s seeing them both at the same time.” she suddenly said.

Now, a lot happened in that moment.

I was not sure if she knew, but she had reached that conclusion rather loudly. An immediate silence fell over the room. Suddenly all eyes were on me. A rather undignified gasp left me like I had been gut punched. 

Although, it wouldn’t be too far from the truth.

“Finally!” came Y’shtola’s voice, “We can stop pretending we did not know.”

My head turned so fast to the Miqo’te who only responded in kind with a sly wink. A part of me should have known it wouldn’t have escaped her notice. Oh gods, I wanted to go back to my quarters at that moment. 

“Come now,” she continued, “you _honestly_ did not think it would escape our notice your particular affinities in recent times? You can do a lot, Ami, but when it comes to your feelings it is very clear.”

I opened my mouth to attempt to speak, but promptly close it. There was no point to refute it. Especially since it was never my intent to hide my relationships. I just hung my head low and let out a hard sigh. I soon felt both my hands being grabbed, seeing that Urianger and Thancred had each taken a hand. They seemed to share a look before leading me right out of the Ocular.

“Now then,” Thancred said, “since everything is out in the open. Fine time to whisk our damsel away for a more _private_ nameday celebration, no?”

The way he emphasized private left no doubt what he had implied. I heard a chorus of groans from the others as I threw an apologetic glance at them. 

"Thancred, mayhap 'twould be best for thou to keep _some_ secrets...?” I heard Urianger remark.

His eyes were suddenly staring at the back of my neck.

…where the love bites from Thancred’s “distraction” still laid.

* * *

It was late at night, I realized. I stared up at the ceiling of my room within the Pendants. My body feeling a pleasant high while my brain tried to focus from the haze of sleep and blissful release from the last few hours. Celebrations that continued quite long into the night, showing a much more physical appreciation of my nameday. Thinking of it now brought a tingle though my body. As content I was at the present moment, the need to move was greater. Carefully I left my bed.

As careful as I could considering I was sandwiched between an Elezen and a Hyur quite adamant on lavishing me on physical affection.

Once I was up and dressed in more modest sleepwear, I stared at their sleeping forms. It was odd to think that in such a short time I would find myself in this setting. The me back then would have never scarcely believe myself being the focus of affection for two men. I shook my head from the thoughts and walked towards the dining table. My eyes scanned over each of the gifts given to me for my nameday as it reminded me how much I was cared for. 

It was these reminders that help me see that I am more than my duty. 

I poured myself a mug of water and began to drink from it. It wasn’t long before I heard the soft knocking. Who could have been out here so late, I wondered. The knocking grew a bit insistent, but never rising.

Most likely knowing the occupants in my quarters.

I opened the door, surprised it was G’raha on the other side. Still in his Exarch attire I see. His crimson eyes not quite looking at my blues while his hands wrung nervously. It reminded me of him approaching my room before we were to meet to discuss the last Lightwarden. 

Had G’raha always been this shy?

“Forgive me for the late visit.” he spoke, “I did not want to...interrupt your prior engagements if I had came earlier.”

I shook my head at him, blushing that he indeed knew exactly what was going on.

“It’s fine. What can I do for you?”

“Walk with me?” he asked.

I stood at the threshold of my door for a moment, thinking of his request. It did not escape my notice that he was awfully quiet during the get-together. I had wanted to thank him as well since he was the other half of the celebration even happening. But then I was whisked away before I could get a word in.

“If you’re gonna go,” came Thancred’s sleepy murmur, “go.”

My head instantly turned to my bed. Only to meet gazes with Urianger. The sheet had pooled around his waist, giving me quite an eyeful of his bare chest. Even after all this time, it still takes me by surprise how fit he actually is under the robes. 

“If there is aught thou yet wouldst say to another, prithee go and do so” he spoke, absently stroking Thancred’s hair.

I don’t think he knew he was doing that consciously; or maybe he did with how his gaze softened so at the touches.  
  
“- that any further distractions may be far from thy mind tonight.” 

I nodded. Not that I needed their permission, but I felt comforted all the same of their acceptance of the late night excursion. I slipped on a pair of shoes before closing the door behind me. G’raha seemed surprised at my choice of attire, refraining from any comments on it. The walk was quiet, save for the workings of those who were on the nightly shift of the city. A sense of peace washed over me every time I walked through the Crystarium, it felt like home for me. Many minutes passed in this mutual silence until we walked up the stairs of one of the watchtowers looking over the city.

The very same I was told was G’raha’s favorite spot which transformed into mines as well. 

From there we stared at the Crystal Tower. A wave of nostalgia filled me, yes it was reminiscent of the night before we ventured into the void. It seemed he too reached the same thought, if the wistful gaze towards the tower was any indication. 

“Thank you for seeing me so late, my friend.”

“No trouble.” I waved off, “It’s the least I can do. You’re the other half why we celebrated my nameday.”

He settled into a smile then. He took some breaths, setting his eyes towards me once more. There was a different air around us. Something set by the wealth of changes both of us had gone through from that night on the Eight Sentinels. 

“I cannot help to feel like the young man from then being like this.” he admitted. 

He grabbed something from his robes before pressing it into my hands. It was a small box, I realized. I blinked at the container before looking up at him once more. A smattering of a blush across his face as he absently scratched at his crystallized cheek. 

“Before you can protest, I wanted to at least give you a gift. The others may have prohibited my involvement with planning but they said nothing of gifts.”

I frowned at him slightly before setting out another sigh. I reluctantly accepted the box and opened it. For a solid moment I was stilled from shock. My eyes settled on the item quickly glancing at him before looking back down at the item once more.

“If I could, I would give all of myself for you. But I hope this is enough.”

I couldn’t help the full on blush creeping onto my skin. Very few moments in life now catch me genuinely off guard, this was one of them. Was he-? I shook my head. He couldn’t have. He knew now of my situation. 

“Raha,” I began to say in a firm tone, “It’s a ring.”

“Yes, it is.” 

“But _it’s a ring_.” I say again.

His brows knitted close, thinking of my statement. It must have been a full minute before they rose, his ears rising too. That blush bloomed as he came close to being just as red as part of his hair. 

“Oh...no.” he finally said, “Oh! I-I had only meant that I wished to fight by your side more. To help more than I had prior. I did not mean-that isn’t to say that what I feel for you isn’t similar but...Ah! Forget I said that!”

I watched as he fretted about his words. He seemingly confessed more than he intended. Seeing him so brought a chuckle out of me, rising until it was a full laugh. Tears started rolling down my face at him. He noticed my state, frowning a little but eventually joining in the laughs too. 

“I’m sorry,” I said between fits of laughter, “I am not laughing at you. Just, I missed this.” 

The sounds of our joined laughs kept on for quite a while. When it settled enough we both were sitting on the ground. As I regained my composure, I put the ring on my index finger. It was a perfect fit. I was a bit suspect how exactly my ring size was known so readily. But that would be a question for another time. It was slight, but I felt the hidden power behind the jewelry. It was simple; something that actually fit with what I preferred in my gear. I slung an arm around his shoulders and brought him close to my side. I felt him stiffen at the touch, eventually relaxing into it. 

“Thank you Raha. For everything.”

I touched at my heart with my free hand.

I released my arm from his shoulder and hugged my knees to my chest. I let out a small breath as I looked towards the Crystal Tower once more. 

“You called me your inspiration. But I feel the opposite is true as well.” I confessed.

He turned to look at me, eyes widening in shock. 

“I had decided I was going to work harder so that when you awoke, the realm would be far better than the state it was when you slept. Even as the weight of the path became heavy to bear at times. You had inspired me to keep going even if I felt less than adequate for the task. I have Her Blessing, but when you strip that away what else is the-ah. Forgive me, you called me out here and here I am unloading my burdens.”

“No! No, please. Continue, I want to hear it all. I feel honored that you trust me with your burdens my friend.” 

It took a moment but I nodded. Hearing him call me his friend made it easier. Whether it was the atmosphere around us or the realization I was older now made it easier to give words to these thoughts.

“Some times I think if I did not have Hydaelyn’s blessing, what else is there to me? I see the people I fight with and wonder how I found myself into their fold. I’m not as smart as Urianger and Y’shtola. I cannot gather information like Thancred can. I barely know how to broker diplomatic relationships like Alphinaud. And Alisaie, she goes to her convictions with such zeal that I can’t even began to imitate. Even Ryne, as new as she was, has taken to the legacy she inherited and molded it into her own self. I look at all of them and then look at myself.”

G’raha did not say anything for a long time. I feared that I had said too much for him. I did not want anyone else to feel guilt over these words. I heard the shuffle of him standing up and moving. It wasn’t for long before he stood over me, looking intently into my eyes. He seemed to glow with the back light of the night sky and the Crystal Tower’s illumination.

“That might quite possibly be true.” he conceded, “You do not have quite the same extensive qualities the other Scions do. But are you aware of what you do have? Kindness, a readiness to help others on your own accord. Oh how I hear about your praises all around the city. Your knowledge of topics may not be as vast, but you acknowledge it and try to make an effort to expand it. Whenever the others report while you are resting, nary any report goes by without some mention of the gratitude of what your presence brings to the table. You have an inner strength Ami. An inner strength so beautiful and shining that it draws others towards you. It drew me towards you, it was how I knew you would be remembered by all walks of life my dearest friend. That is something that was never blessed upon you, it’s always there and can _never_ be stripped away. Remember that when the weight of your burdens become too much.”

I fell silent at his words as it pulled at my chest. I was almost ready to cry. To hear those words so fervently. Somewhere within I should have known this. But I hadn’t and it took this to realize it. His hands reached out and touched at my cheeks, wiping the stray tears away. His expression softened. 

“No tears. Your partners would be quite displeased if I returned you in such a state.”

I laughed lightly as I rose from my seat. I nodded to myself before gathering G’raha into an embrace. The little mewl of surprise did not escape my ears and only spurned me to use my physical strength to lift him up a touch off the ground. 

“Thanks Raha.” I said again, “My dearest friend. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Urianger is hard to write for and he's like 40% of the reason why this took so long to finish. BUT GODDAMMIT, Imma give this man the fanfic love he deserves
> 
> Anyway, if you are so inclined you can leave a comment/kudos. I do appreciate you all taking the time out to read these silly things of mine.


End file.
